


Pure and (Not) Simple

by obladargh



Series: Knowing Harry [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Prequel, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obladargh/pseuds/obladargh
Summary: Because to Harry Hart, love was never a simple concept.





	Pure and (Not) Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to bring you the prequel of 'Till Death Unites Us', the Harry Hart-Adrianna Spencer story; some bits from the past noting the background of both characters' feelings respectively. Enjoy!

**Morocco, 1995**

“We have to move.” Adrianna commanded, she started to shiver but not because of the possibility of getting affected by the brutal shootout, but from hearing the scream of the innocent outside. “Take Eamon with you and go through the back door. I’ll buy you some time.” Harry responded, still peeking through the dusty window. His response had her taken aback, “I do trust you Harry but that also means suicide—” she was almost unable to finish her sentence as a bullet passed through the window, almost hitting her.

“I know, but that’s the least we could do now.” Harry half-panted, trying to maintain a stern expression to reassure Adrianna about his plan.

“If anything happens to Eamon when we all go then there will be great loss. If I died, I would leave nothing behind.” Harry added, his face was stern still with a hint of a weak smile from the corner of his lips.

Adrianna furrowed her eyebrows, “You bastard.”

 _Leave nothing behind, you said? You really have no idea of how loved you are, do you?_ The thought flashed her mind as she shook her head with disbelief, her face then softened. Half a second later her eyes were damp from the instant thought, as she took a step forward.

Harry looked down, his hand shoveling down the collar of his shirt. “Well, for now I think it’s too dangerous not to be superstitious.” he said, sticking out his stone necklace. He’s wearing it; the small, ridiculous (as Harry used to refer as), sacred stone necklace. Adrianna bought a pair of it a few days before at another Moroccan marketplace, one for her and one for Harry. As ridiculous as it may seem, it was believed to bring some good luck.

They both chuckled, before they came to a silence. Adrianna smiled, her gaze went on from Harry’s face to the necklace he was holding right in front of her, filling the small gap between their faces. Without a warning Adrianna took Harry’s necklace off from his neck, tossing it away. “A highly trained super spy doesn’t need an amulet of good luck. Pardon me for believing that.” Adrianna said, a confident smile formed on her face. Harry smiled, taking her words as a compliment and trust. If he had to go through this alone, she wanted him to be sure that he survived because of himself, his abilities, his skills. She wanted him to know that.

Adrianna moved herself closer to Harry, her lips landed on his. She kissed him, the bastard who thinks no one will ever cry if he dies.

She had long to kiss him, she really had. She was aware of her feelings for Harry, from the very first day they met, the beginning of their Kingsman training: he was only a boy, already very kind, respectful, and noble enough when he only started learning to be a gentleman. Years passed and he turned to be a good friend with his thoughts on life she would always highly respect. She cared for him over these past ten years, she wanted him to excel, she wanted him to know that he had been a wonderful man that he deserved love. This was their very first kiss, the kiss she didn’t bother having a second thought because he just might die the next second. She kissed him, feeling his lips meeting hers, feeling his breath striking her skin—letting herself know he’s real, and he’s alive. For now.

But he didn’t kiss her back.

“Don’t die, Harry Hart.” she spoke to him for one last time.

Harry just stood there, silent. He didn’t speak to ask any question about what she had just done to him, but his hazel eyes stared deep into her eyes, searching for an answer. Adrianna smiled, didn’t seem to be waiting for anything. She moved away, ushered Eamon to the back door.

He nodded, saying nothing—then there was rain of bullets. 

 

* * *

 

**Munich, 2005**

“How many times should I tell you? I only met him last week in your gala. Don’t be fucking daft—” “Bullshit!” the woman cut Adrianna’s words, kicked Adrianna right on her stomach, causing her to cough with more blood. Her feet grew weak, she collapsed to the ground, bended on her knees. Her wrists were tied on her back.

“I knew you’re an enemy. Should’ve killed you once I saw my lover laid a finger on you.” the woman muttered. Adrianna snorted, spat the remaining blood to her side, making the woman grew more furious, slapping Adrianna’s cheek forcefully. “Fucking tell me! Where is Mr. Hoffmann heading to and what are his next plans?” the woman shouted in Adrianna’s ear. “Who do you think I am? His mother?—” Another slap on Adrianna’s other cheek, “Listen, bitch, give me an honest answer or I’ll beat you until your face have the texture of a raisin.” the woman threatened.

“If you’re so smart you wouldn’t waste so much time beating a clueless person with no idea what he—” Adrianna screamed as the woman threw a multiple punch to her face and her ribs. The mission was almost over, they’re getting to the end, and there’s no way on earth Adrianna was going to tell the woman about Harry’s whereabouts.

Through his glasses, Harry could hear everything going on around Adrianna. Everything. He came to a halt, unsure if he should continue retreating from the building and go back undercover.

 _Tell them I’m a mole._ Harry sent the message to Adrianna’s glasses, hoping this would stop them from the extraction torture.

 _You’ll die if I do._ Adrianna replied, knowing well about the situation. The henchmen could be anywhere.

 _I’m coming in._ Harry replied. There was a moment where Adrianna couldn’t reply Harry’s message right away.

“Perhaps turning you into a raisin is a tad too kind.” the next moment was another series of violence; Adrianna was repeatedly hit with a hard object. She struggled to give Harry a reply, preventing him from coming back to the building.

 _Retreat. Not safe._ Adrianna replied shortly, hoping Harry would listen to her to get away as quickly as possible from this place, for the sake of the mission and his safety. Harry closed his eyes, feeling his heart wrenched as he heard her screaming, crying, and not a bit of asking for mercy or surrender.

He chose not to listen to her.

He tried to call her, commanding her to stay away from the door because he planned on throwing a hand grenade. “Tristan, can you hear me?” Harry called, she didn’t answer. “Adrianna!” Harry spoke, his tone full of worry. Still no response. Instead, Adrianna sent him a message.

 

_Be safe, Harry Hart._

_\--LINE DISCONNECTED--_

 

“Shit.” Harry murmured, turning around and rushed back to the building.

Next thing she knew, Adrianna found herself in the back of a van, taking her someplace. As she opened her eyes, she saw Harry, wiping out the blood on her face. The blood was everywhere—her forehead, her nose, her mouth—and she was full of bruises. “Galahad…?” she spoke weakly.

“Tristan,” Harry replied, “you’re so stubborn.” Harry watched her as she shifted, only to find out she was unable to move she winced in pain. “Tell me you didn’t wish to die in the hands of that god-awful woman.” he continued. Adrianna smiled, shaking her head then staring into Harry’s eyes. “ _You_ were stubborn.” she threw her fist, only able to hit Harry’s chest weakly and awfully. “And no, I only wanted you to live.” she continued.

Harry looked at her, his face growing more concerned. She was a mess; almost dying. “Adrianna,” he softened, “please don’t.” Harry continued, bringing his hand to her cheek, wiping out the blood that still stained on her face. “Don’t what?” she replied cluelessly. Harry sighed, gulped and struggled to find the right words. “A Kingsman agent is trained to put itself in harm only for the mission. Not for someone in particular.” Harry said carefully, found himself responsible of her intentions.

They were silent for a moment, then Harry put his hand on her, proceeded to speak again,

“I’m not worthy of your life—” “I’m only protecting what I love.” Adrianna cut in, her words made Harry taken aback.

She sighed, put her other hand on his hand that was holding her. “What’s wrong with that?” she shrugged, managed to smile but her voice turned weak almost like a whisper. Harry bit his lip, his eyes traveled her bruised face, his hand swept a hair from her bleeding temple before cupping her jaw. “This.”

“This is what is wrong.” he continued, trying to bring the fact. Adrianna only smiled, looking down her lap. “What have I ever done to you?” Harry asked, closing his eyes for a moment trying to recall some memory.

Adrianna stayed silent, her eyes still looking down. “You’re a good man. A wonderful man.” she replied simply, knowing well she didn’t need a lot of reason for it. Harry gulped, processing her words.

_She loved me._

Harry felt flattered in the slightest way, but all he knew was that it was wrong. Having loved like that, and _only like that_ felt wrong, it felt selfish, and it felt awful. _He never had the intention to see her like that._

“But I never—”

“Love is a simple concept, Harry. The must of making it mutual only complicates it.” Adrianna cut in, trying to explain. Harry was silent for a moment, before lightly shaking his head, failed to understand the fact that a human can actually live with that. “I’m afraid I doubt that.” he responded.

Adrianna let out a nervous sigh, “I’m fine with it being simple. Besides, what’s so sincere about owning one’s heart?” she replied, her eyes met Harry’s again, her words went rhetorical.

“No, Adrianna.” Harry responded, “This isn’t love.” his voice softened, “This is madness.”

_Maybe it is._

Harry shook his head, standing up. Staring at her for one last time, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Adrianna closed her eyes, relieved for being able to confess at last—and with the concept she absolutely believed, she couldn’t say she wasn’t broken-hearted either. There was a heartbreak in the slightest.

“Please don’t, Adrianna.” Harry said, caressing her blood-stained cheek. “I don’t deserve this.”

_Yes, you do._

“Please.” he said before leaning down again, suddenly having the urge to kiss her lips. But he somehow knew that wouldn’t be the right move. He finally kissed her cheek, put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a firm grip. He smiled weakly, stood up and walked away reaching for his seat in the van.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking that the prequel could be further developed, as I've written this one as stories/bits with a huge year gap even until the 'Till Death Unites Us'/The Golden Circle. I'm also cooking up some ideas continuing Harry and Adrianna's lives following 'Till Death Unites Us'. Let's see if we can find it out in the near future ;) I hope you liked it!


End file.
